


Dream Dungeon

by ghostsloyaltjanare



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost B.C., Ghost the band
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsloyaltjanare/pseuds/ghostsloyaltjanare
Summary: The prologue to my new Dream Dungeon series. Chapter 1 will be uploaded very shortly following this one. No smut included in this chapter but the next is full of Ghost smut.This was based on a dream I had where all of these events happened. As youl grow to learn my dreams are very very strange. This is just the beginning!!!





	1. Prologue

   Your eyes flutter open to the bright rays of light twinkling through the car window. Your hands feel tight against the cuffs upon your wrists. There's a sharp pain in your arms, aching with each movement. You finally gain your sight and realize where you are. The leather interior beneath you was causing you to sweat as you began to take in your surroundings. You're in a black SUV. There's two officers sitting in the front seat. Smug, cruel looks upon their faces. 

> "Shit, she's finally awake. Do you know where you are? Rough night, huh?" 

   The man chuckles lightly and returns to conversing with his partner. You're only half listening as you try to remember how you ended up in a police car. Then the memory hits you like a freight train.

   The night before you were attending a secret, special ritual for Ghost. There were only a hundred or so people present. You gained entry by winning a contest hosted on Tumblr. Delighted, you had carefully prepared for the night ahead; wearing your best clothes and signature style. You had just worked your way to the front of the crowd and stood in front of Papa. In the middle of singing, he had reached down his hand, grabbed yours and was placing a tender kiss upon it.

   Before you could even enjoy the moment, loud yelling began emanating from the back of the crowd. Protesters had barged through security to pepper spray ritual goers and to torment the crowd with shouts of hatred.

> "No Satan lovers in our town! Get the hell out, now!"

   People began to scramble and run wild. Officers were storming inside; arresting people left and right. To your surprise, the police were arresting the ritual attendees, not the fucking protesters. They began giving false charges of trespassing, battery, drug obsession, resisting arrest and obstruction. You had been knocked to he ground by an officer who then drug^ you to your feet. Struggling against the man as you stood back on your feet, your elbow whacked him in the face; causing his nose to bleed. Looking towards the stage one last time, you see the Ghouls scrambling for something. The last thing you remember is seeing Papa fade into black as he mouthed the words, 

> "I will find you."

   Then nothing but darkness.

> "Hey! Shit for brains!  Are you listening to me?" yelled the officer in the passenger seat.

   You smugly reply,

> "Yes, I heard you." 
> 
> "That's yes, sir. Understand? We're taking you to our secondary jailing facility. The original is full of you pests so we had to improvise. It's a homey old barred barn out in old country here called Graceland. You'll be processed soon and since you were so kind as to assault me, we've prepared a special isolation cell just for you." 

   The gross man chuckles to himself, blood has dried around his nose sending a small feeling of satisfaction to your core. With your stomach churning out of uncertainty, you think to yourself what the fuck did I get myself into? Why me? 

   You remain silent as the car follows a curve around a dirt road revealing an old, dusty barn-shaped building. A small office building was to the left and 6 horse stables were on the right. The officers park besides the barn and step out of the vehicle.  One walks over to open your door, grabs you by your sore left arm and yanks you to your feet. It had to be sometime around noon because the heat from the sun was unbearable roasting you as you were dressed in all black. 

> "Follow me and comply or you'll be sorry."

   You follow the pig into the barn through a pair of large metal doors. The overpowering smell of dust, mold and rust filled your nasal cavities as you held back the urge to gag. The cells were in a row one by one; small and only maybe 6ft by 9ft. Each contained a flat cot, a toilet and folded orange clothes. The officer leads you to the very far walk where there were three cells that each had closed walls and a windowless door. You're shoved into one of the rooms, where your cuffs are roughly removed. Walking out of the room, the man locks the door with a click and opens a small portal, most likely used for food and such. 

   He tentatively talks down to you,

> "Now get changed and stay quiet. As of now you have a detained sentencing of 3 days but since the judge is out-of-town until next week, you'll be here for 7 until your court date and sentencing. Dinner is at 7 pm, breakfast is at 8 am and lunch at 1. If you don't eat, you don't eat. 30 minutes of courtyard time before bed and lights out at 9, no exceptions. Play nice and you just may get out of here with some dignity."

   The officers close the flap and walk away. A loud bang came from the closing and locking of the barn doors. Looking around the room, you see a small, maybe 3 inch by 12 inch window lines with a screen on the wall above the cot. A small amount of daylight creeped into the grim cell. 

   Despair washes over you as you sit upon the bed and place your hands in your palms; Your knees pulled up to your chest as your vision becomes blurred by hot tears flowing from your eyes. Teardrops fall to your hands as you weep silently to yourself. What seemed like hours passed by and you finally regain control of your crying. You grab the orange jumpsuit lay upon the cot and change out of your familiar clothing into the dirty old rags. Tired, exhausted, and in shock, you lie down on the firm bedding. A thin scratchy white blanket and a pillow designed for airplanes was all you had to cover yourself with. Staring out the window passes the time as you lay^ awake for hours until at last you fall asleep; alone and defeated.

   Over the next three days. You suffer day in and day out; mentally, physically, and emotionally. Every morning is greeted with a harsh wake up call followed by a cold shower, inedible food, and more time sitting in the cell. Once lunch is over, you're taken out to a fenced in hard with nothing but grass to go with the "freedom". After the 30 minutes is up, the nights are spent shivering and sobbing under the sheets waiting for the next dreaded day. 

   On the night of the 3rd day, just as you were completely ready to give up on life, something absolutely incredible occurred. 

   It was about 11:45 PM. You lay awake with eyes shining towards the window, filled with anguish. Your body was eating itself from lack of nourishment and your body aches in every muscle. Just as sleep was beginning to creep, a loud and powerful BANG exploded from outside of the barn doors. Running to your feet, you peek through the little flap on the door to get a view. Another loud BANG fills the air as the barn doors are thrown open in an explosion of metal and sparks.

   Dust and debris you everywhere blinding you from seeing anyone or anything. Officers are heard yelling and scrambling outside. Gun fire illuminates the dark barn, revealing familiar figures emerging from the dust beyond your cell. 

   Alpha and Omega show themselves. Each were holding their guitars that were modified in a huge way. The top of the necks had been fashioned into rifles. Each strum shot bullets from the top of the apparatus the faster they played the faster bullets would fly. Both adorned their signature robes, sashes, and of course their masks.

   As bullets fly outside of the barn, Earth and Water burst through the entrance then rush to your cell door, exclaiming, 

> "You poor fucking girl, we're here to rescue you. You're safe now."
> 
> "Earth! Language!" protests water.
> 
> "Oh, my bad min karäste."

   You're still in shock as you admire and state in awe at the faces before you. Was this real? How could they, of all people, have found you? 

> "She is fragile and probably in shock, remember that. We have to be gentle!" expressed Water. 

   A loud command booms from beyond the shadows,

> "Ghouls! Defend the perimeter and aid Air in securing our ride, move!"

   That voice could only belong to one soul. Sure enough, Papa himself ran to your door. With a click of the wrist he had unlocked the door, swung it open, and rushed to your side.

> "I told you I would find you, min karäste."

   Papa picked you up into his arms princess style; one arm wrapped around your back and the other around your thighs. You reach up to wrap your arms around his shoulders, holding on for dear life. You rest your head on his chest as he scurried out of the barn towards a large black SUV. You feel your hands squeezing his jacket tightly. The shock and complete disbelief of your situation wash over you. Your head becomes increasingly dizzy and you begin to fade off. Three words escape your lips before you lose consciousness and faint into Papa's embrace,

> "Thank...you...all."

END OF PROLOGUE 


	2. The Ritual of Becoming a Priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your ordeal at the jail, you awake in a special place. Papa has something special in store, much more than you could ever imagine. *Lots of Graphic Sex*

> "Is everything prepared for our Priestess? Everything must be perfect."
> 
> "Yes, Papa. Alpha and Omega have prepared the room. I picked out her outfit and Water kept Air out of trouble. The only thing left is for her to awaken."

~~~~~~~~

   Voices stirred somewhere around you. A sweet pungent odor of Dragon's Blood filled the air. You can feel your body relaxing as you open your eyes to a very...

_Wonderous_ sight.

   You rested on top of a huge, soft, luxurious bed; wrapped with a black and red laced see-through curtain. The sheets were made of black silk and the entire frame was outlined with grucifixes. An incense burner shaped like a Baphomet held a burning black stick on top of a small table next to the left of the bed. 

   Your body is wrapped inside of a velvet like black robe; The underwear and bra you had at the jail underneath. Long black and white stockings adorned your feet. Cute little grucifixes in lace wrapped around the top edge. Someone had taken a cloth of some sort to wash your limbs, face and stomach.

   The room around you was enormous. Artwork hung from the walls. They were all either satanic, sexual, or both in nature; Beautiful and hand-painted. You couldn't help but take a moment to admire them. Each one placed meticulously in rows. There was a massive portrait of Papa and the Ghouls painted directly onto the ceiling. Papa sat in a black diamond covered thrown in a thinking man pose while the Ghouls were spread around him in various poses. Someone had obviously put a lot of work into putting this room together.

   In the middle of the floor, a quietly bubbling hot tub was imbedded in the ground; glowing with a red tint from colored lights perched underneath the water. On the wall opposite the wall, three doors stood. One white, one red, and one black. Examining the room closer, you see two more doors, both gold; one on either side of the bed. A table made from ancient looking wood surrounded the bubbling tub. Chocolates, fresh strawberries, bottles of wine and various looking treats lie upon the table.

   As you take in your splendid environment, a soft knock comes from the golden door to your left. You're a little confused as you shyly speak,

> "Co..come in?"

   In walks Papa. Gloriously wrapped in his signature robe and hat, he walks slowly to the front of the bed.

> "Good evening, min karäste. How are you feeling?"
> 
> "Much better, Papa. A little sore, but...I have to tell you...well...thank you for rescuing me. I don't know how..."
> 
> "Shhh...it's quite alright. No thank you is necessary. I made a promise to find you, and I succeeded. I am so deeply sorry it took so long, I cannot imagine the atrocities you were subjected to endure."

   You smile and look Papa in his sparkling eyes,

> "It doesn't matter now for I could not be anywhere else more rewarding and humbling than here...with you."

   Papa smiles and meets your gaze,

> "I'm certainly thrilled you feel that way. I have prepared you a nice, hot bath, filled with only the finest soothing oils and soaps to compliment your delicate skin. It will help to rid the memory of your entrapment."
> 
> "That sounds lovely, Papa. I'd love nothing more."

   With a sly grin and a cheeky wink, Papa devilishly responds,

> "Well well, don't say that so soon."

   A small spark shoots throughout your body, what ever could he mean?

> "I shall leave you to your privacy. A special device has been placed by the tub for musical accompaniment.  Just choose any song you wish and delight will ensue. An oufit has been prepared for you. I'm sure you'll find it to your liking. Please partake in any treats you wish. After you are dressed, I ask you knock on red door there for further assistance."

   Wonder dances around your head as you speak,

> "I shall. Thank you, gracious host."
> 
> "Njut av (Enjoy!)," Papa exclaims.

   Papa then exits through the golden door and you stand to your feet. As you begin to undress, a small feeling of being watched creeps up on you but, this doesn't disturb you. In fact it is almost calling to know you're safe and secure. 

   Approaching the sweet-smelling bubbling water before you, you dip your toe into the tub. The warm water sends goosebumps along your spine as you submerge yourself up to your neck in the dreamy liquid. The bubbles prance along your skin; Relaxing and massaging jets press against every aching inch of your shoulders, neck, back and talk bone.

   You wash your body, keeping your hair in a tight bun, and sit up to gaze upon all the wonderful snacks surrounding you. An enticing chocolate truffle catches your eye. You snatch it up and bite into the morsel without hesitation. Rich smooth chocolate melts around your tongue, revealing an even sweeter crisp cherry that burst with juice in your mouth. Your taste buds are filled with delight. It was, in a phrase, exceptionally decadent.

   After you felt thoroughly clean and a lovely treat, you lift yourself out of the tub and step to the right where a towel and the outfit Papa had mentioned awaited your way dripping body. 

   A gorgeous grucifix laced black bra and panty set in your size laid on the table. The material was comforting and supported  your chest in a rather flattering fashion. Next, a velvet like lingerie short dress slides over your head. Another perfect fit. Your curves and just were just teasingly outlined enough to show your figure in the most enticing way.  You felt rather beautiful. Lastly, you slide a pair of fresh grucifix socks on and you feel your feet warming almost instantly.

   Finally dressed, you walk across the room to the red door across the room as anticipation for what lies beyond set in. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

   You wait a moment. No answer.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

   Still no answer.

   Feeling a little confused, you decide to walk back to the bed. You remember Papa mentioning a music device and decide to grab it from the table by the tub before sitting cross-legged on the edge of the front of the bed. Every song by Ghost is listed in the small screen. You decide at random to choose "Jigolo Har Megiddo" and press the send signal next to the song. 

   The speakers around the room beep as you hear what sounds like crackling followed by Papa's voice:

> "Wonderful choice! We are happy to serve your request, little ghuleh. And might I add, you look ravishing. Wouldn't you agree, Alpha?"

   Alpha's sweet voice chimes in,

> "Oh absolutely stunning!"
> 
> "Rather charming!" shouts Earth.
> 
> "Sit down, Earth I did not ask you to speak!" Papa scolds.
> 
> "You're so unfair, I just wanted to compliment her!" Earth protests.

   Omega steps in,

> "Okay were getting off track here,  guys."

   You giggle a little and feel honored to be given a live performance. Papa gains control of the Ghouls.

> "Okay, ENOUGH. Our guest is waiting. Ready Ghouls?!"
> 
> "Oh I dropped my pick one second." giggles Alpha.

Papa growls under his breath, trying to mute his frustration.

> "Alpha...you're grounded."

   You can hear Alpha whine in defeat.

> "Papa that's not fair. Maybe you shoul..."

   Papa interrupts him:

> "ALRIGHT, READY? 1, 2, a 1, 2, 3, 4!"

   Without missing a beat, the Ghouls begin to expertly play. You practically squeal out of excitement. The sound seemed to be coming from just beyond the doors across the room. Ghost was really playing a live, personal song; Just for you. Papa's voice melts your heart.

> "I am the one lasciviouuuuus, Strum Alpha! I am the one lasciviouuuuus."

   Alpha's guitar rang through your ears and sent more chills throughout your core. 

   When the song concluded, Papa once again entered the room, through the red door this time. Still in his robes, he walks over to you and says,

> "Was the performance to your liking, darling?"
> 
> "Flawless as ever. Please give my compliments to the Ghouls."

   Voices coming from the red door, left opened by Papa, shouted out,

> "Thank you!" "You're welcome" "Nice ass!"

   Papa quickly rushed and says,

> "Down, boys!"

before slamming the door shit and rushing back to the front of the bed.

> "Any who, thank you deeply for the sentiments."

   The melody of the Ghouls practicing the songs of Meliora played softly from the speakers, providing a dream like accompaniment to Papas presence. 

   Papa now stands directly in front of you, almost touching your legs. He extends his hand down to you as to ask for your own. You eagerly comply and place your hand in his. This sends feelings of desire and excitement through every inch of your body. Papa leans down, placing a tender warm kiss upon your hand. A small black smudge from his makeup is left behind. 

> "So, now that you've been serenaded, how are you feeling?

   You smile and reply,

> "Divine. I feel at peace with you near with me. I can not ever repay you enough for all that you have done for me." 
> 
> "Repayment is far from necessary. I wanted this to be all for you; To give you what I _know_ you  desire and make you feel like a queen after being treated so unjustly. You are, if I may be so bold, the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes upon. You were obviously born to be our Priestess."

   You feel yourself blush deeply as heat rushes to your cheeks.

> "Oh please...I'm just a girl."
> 
> "Nonsense, I say!" exclaims Papa. 
> 
> "You can make a man fall to his knees and beg to be acknowledged by your beauty. You're perfection. Especially those big, gorgeous...eyes...of yours. Very enticing I must say."

   You can still feel the blushing as you wonder if it's the right time to ask Papa what you have been planning since the night your hand was in his. You work up the confidence and ask,

> "Papa...I must confess something. I wish for you to bestow upon me, if it's not too much to ask....I've just dreamed of it as long as I can remember..."

   Papa expresses,

> "Anything you desire, my pet."
> 
> "May I...uh...that is...may I have a...kiss? Just a kiss and I'll be forever grate..."

   Without a moment notice, before you can finish your sentence, Papa quickly brings his lips to your ear and whispers seductively,

> "My pleasure."

   Papa pulls your chin gently upwards with his right hand. You close your eyes and purse your lips to receive his embrace. 

   In a moment of pure euphoria, Papa's lips meet yours. Blissful passion fills your entire being as his warm, soft, and tender display send chills to your core. The connection holds for a few seconds, time practically standing still. A small amount of moisture leaves an impression upon your lips. He means up and spreads his arms out to his sides. You're still relishing the kiss when you open your eyes to look at Papa once again when he speaks:

> "Be at ease my dear, you trust me don't you?"
> 
> "Absolutely Papa. I do."

   Automatically after you respond, a long black snake protrudes from the right sleeve of Papa's robe. The snake then slithers non-threateningly towards your side.

> "If you wish for more from me, you need only to relax and lie back, Priestess. Otherwise I can have you escorted wherever you request."

   You try to hide your building excitement as you immediately respond:

> "I wish to be no where else but here with you. Please...continue."

   Papa's lips curve into a wide smile.

> "As you wish."

   You lower your head as you lie back into the bed, putting you legs together. The snake wraps its top half around your right wrist and its tail around your left; pulling them gently, yet firmly above your head. Your arms are now completely restrained. Your body? Exposed and at Papa's whim. 

   Papa takes off his hat and sets it on the table behind of him. His hair is untouched and combed into his signature style. Holy mother of Lucifer he was stunning. He lifts his robe from his body; revealing an ever so slightly and seductively toned chest. A pair of black silk shorts conformed to his hips and bulge. He is simply a magnificent sight. 

   Papa climbs above you revealing a small pointed blade on a ring on his right index finger. With a single calculated swipe, he cuts the dress you're wearing in two; revealing your bra and underwear. Your loins pulse  from the display of masculine control and lust.

   He slowly pulls your dress apart revealing your bra completely. He growls softly as he curls his mouth into a wide grin as he glances up and down your body. 

> "I knew this was the look for you. I could devour every inch of your body"

   You blush again, shyly smiling as you turn your head from his intense gaze in girlish embarrassment. Papa  reacts by leaning down and kissing your neck. Hit tingling sensations creep from your spine to your thighs. He kisses down your neck to the top of your left breast, sliding his tongue along your skin. Once more the knife ring cuts the middle knot of your bra, causing it to pop  off and reveal your breasts. The sudden motion and air coming from Papa's breath causes your sensitive nipples to become erect. 

   Papa seems well beyond pleased as he cups your right breast firmly with his left hand. He begins squeezing and fondling you as you feel your body becoming hotter and hotter.

> "Mmm...perfect," whispers Papa.

   He leans down and placed his wet muscular tongue along the edge of your left nipple. He expertly twirls it around your nipple, sending jets of pleasure that bombarded your loins as you feel yourself growing warmer with desire. You want him like crazy. You crave his every touch and let out a soft moan.

   This satisfies Papa as he curls his mouth and sucks your right breast while still fondling your left. You can't help but let out a deep breathy moan. You notice the feeling of his member pulsing against your left thigh. One of his legs is on top of yours, spreading your legs apart. The other is against your left leg.

   Papa grew harder and bigger with each pull and tug of your breasts.  Oh how you wanted to feel him; to caress him with your own hands and please him.

   Papa then climbs on top of your hips, straddling you and pressing his now firm erection to your crotch. He puts his hands on either side of your breasts, holding his body above you. He leans down, kisses your lips once more, and slides his tongue into your mouth.

   He explores and passionately embraces your mouth. His hips simultaneously grinded against you. The friction rubs ever so slightly on your slit. Small pleasurable shocks radiate from your clit causing you to push your hips forward against his thrusting movements. Papa's kiss is broken as he whispers in your ear,

> "Are you prepared to receive all of the splendors I have in store for you? Are you ready to take on the title of Ghost's Priestess?"
> 
> "Yes, Papa. I want it all."

   He growls in satisfaction, grinning ear to ear.

> "That's a good girl."

   The snake still tightly holds your arms, only enough to keep your hands and arms restrained above you. 

   Papa leans up, lays between your legs and spreads them apart; Pushing his waist against your butt. He moves downwards with one last hard suck in your right nipple as he slides his body down yours. A trail of pecks are placed along your stomach and stop just above the top of your underwear.

   He slides your legs further apart, revealing your now soaked undergarment. Hands begin Toto caress your inner thighs, squeezing and tracing the inner crevices lining your dripping clunge. He pushes his groin against your clit harder and faster. His member now fully erect beneath his shorts.

   You moan out in a high raspy voice at the pleasure is overwhelming. You can hear your heart beating fast inside of your chest; The anticipation was killing you. Your hips grind against him instinctively, bringing you closer and closer to a climax. An audible *Snap* rings through the room. Papa has pulled your underwear apart in two. 

   The feeling that rushed over your now naked body as Papa stuck his tongue between your awaiting lower lips was...indescribably pleasing. He flicked it across and over your clit, twirling around it with haste them slide it down to your hole. He sticks it inside of your cunt removing it and replacing it, hungrily devouring your juices.

   You're temperature is rising, pleasure crashing inside of you. You're close to the edge of ecstasy. With expert placement, Papa places two fingers inside your trembling hole. He quickly retracts them and sucks on the dripping digits.

> "Oh, how DIVINE!" Papa boasts with a deep grunt. 

  A hot shutter traverses from your throat. Papa propels his feelers back inside of you, curling and twisting them around your lucrative g-spot. He places his tongue back on your swollen clit as his fingers begin thrusting faster...deeper... and ferociously.

   You're about to explode. 

   Papa's hot breath leaks with a deep, loud, moan. 

> "Yes...release on me...let me taste your essence."

   Your can not hold your body back any longer, Papa has sent you over your threshold. You tighten and convulse around him,letting out a rather loud and high-pitched release.

> "Ohh Papa, Yes!" You scream out.

   The orgasm is the strongest you have ever experienced. Your entire body lurches forward and pulses with the waves of alleviation as you cum on Papa's hand and tongue. Papa eggs you on,

> "Yes...more...cum for your master!"

   Your body is twisting and squirming against him as he slurps your forbidden cream from your hole. You finally begin to relax from the fierce climax as Papa gets on his knees, licks his fingers clean, and reveals his massive erection. It twitched beneath his shorts, a small spot stained with pre-cum.

   Your eyes widen as he exhales,

> "Your taste and vision is absolutely _unparalleled_. Are you ready to receive me?"

   He seems so desirous, with eyes that glow with lust.

> "Please...please fuck me Papa, I must feel you inside of me," you plea.
> 
> "Fuck, are you ever so eager. My honor, Priestess."

   The shorts Papa is wearing rip from his body in a fluid strong motion as throws them aside. His thick massive member throbs, sticking straight up. He applies a small amount of saliva to his hand and begins stroking his aching cock. 

   His lust can no longer hide as he takes hold of your ankles, pushing them down towards your head. 

> "Take all of me now, Ghuleh. As you have commanded."

   He presses his tip against your entrance and slowly pushes himself inside of you. This provides instant felicity and relief for your aching loins. The wonderful stretch felt so...fucking...good. Simply put, it was unlike any feeling you have ever encountered before. 

   Thrusting deeper and deeper into you, Papa's cock inches its way into you until every bulging inch filled you to the brim. The thickness was extremely prominent as you submitted to his dominance. 

   Moaning softly, Papa begins thrusting towards you. His cock sliding in fast and hard then pulling out slowly almost all the way out; only to be abruptly shoved back in until your stuffed full once again. This thrusting quickens in pace and force, shaking the bed frame. His motions moving almost in rhythm with the melody of Alpha's guitar, still softly playing through he speakers. 

   Papa lets out a ferocious growling moan, turning you on further; If that was even possible at this point. Your wrists are pulling away from the force of the snake, silent and still holding you back from embracing Papa. You arch your back, allowing Papa to reach the deepest parts of your cunt. Your cervix is grazed now and again, sending pleasure and pain all together through your body in the most glorious way. 

   Each pump raises your temperature, your bodies moving more aggressively towards each other. Hot, passionate, and rough motions are the best way to enjoy another, _especially_ Papa.  

> "That's it, writhe beneath me. Call out your master's name!" 

  A fierce grunt releases from his throat as he pushes with greater force and speed. His prodigious cock is reaching your g-spot now.

> "Papa, yes! Please...don't stop..ohh Papa..."

   Papa is very satisfied with your answer. He is now relentlessly hammering inside of you; as fast and hard as he can muster, which is an unbelievable amount. You moan louder and he joins in, muting the sound of the music above you. 

   Papa reaches down his right hand and begins rubbing your clit in small fast circles as he fucks you into oblivion. Your body is now on fire, another orgasm growing closer and closer. The grinding of Papa's hips and fingers is so addicting, you never want him to stop.

   His figure glistens with sweat, as does your own. His piercing green eyes lock with yours, full of passion and lust. You're about to cum again as you buckle your hips in preparation.

   Thust....thrust....thrust....

   Suddenly, Papa removes his hand and slowens his pace.

> "Not so soon, min kärlek (My love)," he pants softly,
> 
> "I am not through with you just yet. Unless you wish for me stop, of course."

   He stops all movement momentarily as you quickly protest,

> "No! Please don't stop, Papa. I mean, master! Fuck me more."
> 
> "Good answer...släpp orm (release, snake)!"

   The snake obediently releases its hold on your arms and Papa removes himself from your slit, revealing his glimmering shaft. 

> "Now that I have had you my way, how to you wish to be pleased, my dear?"

   You know exactly what you want. 

   You take a little control from Papa as you know it will drive him wild. You crawl towards him on your hands and knees, lifting your body up and wrapping your arms around his neck. You rest on your knees and Papa envelops his arms around your waist. You lean in close, brushing his cheek as you whisper seductively,

> "Just like this, Papa. Hold me close to you and destroy me. Fuck me hard, Papa."

   Papa lifts an eyebrow and smiles devilishly.

> "Oh, yes!" He growls.

   He quickly grabs either side of your ass, lifts you above his immense tool and shoves his hips forward. He glides inside your pussy with a powerful exhale. You bounce on top of him as he embraces you in a tight hug. You're moaning directly into his ear as he grabs your ass and squeezes tightly; helping your crude movements against him.

   Papa fucks you faster and more ferociously, his hot breath sending goosebumps to your neck. Growling moans escape from his throat, he hardens inside of you, close to his climax.

> "Cum inside of me, Papa! Please fill me with your forbidden seed!"
> 
> "I will fill you to the brim then, seize my progeny!"

   Your hips grind interminably in Papa's cock. Your grip tightens around him as you moan out his name and cum hellaciously,

> "Papa, yes!"

   As you cum, you feel Papa's steaming seed spill inside of you.

> "Fuck yes baby, fuck me!" Papa cried out.

   As he slowens his pace, riding out his climax, an immense amount of thick, warm cum oozes from your cunt. You both are breathing heavily, your satisfied bodies holding each other close. 

   He lies you down on your back, slides out of you, lies besides you and gazes over your body. 

> "Now...how was the performance my Priestess? Are you sufficiently satisfied, my pet?"

   You smile and meet his gaze, 

> "Your skill and execution was absolute perfection. I've never felt such pleasure before. Thank you, Papa."

   Papa lowers his head and kisses your lips one last time. 

> "You're mine now. You can be forever served and serve Ghost if you wish. Just say the word."

   Without a moment's hesitation, you gleefully answer,

> "I do, Papa. I am all yours."

   Papa smiled down upon you. Suddenly, Alpha and Omega burst in through the black and white doors and run to the front of the bed.

> "Alright, Papa," says Alpha.

   Omega finished his sentence with a deep sexy voice.

> "Now it's our turn."

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Alpha and Omega demand to have their way with you? How will Papa react? Find out in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end, I hope you enjoyed the opening to the "Dream Dungeon" series. The next chapter will include the main story and a smut scene between Papa and you. Are you ready to embrace him?


End file.
